


Stargazing

by Celestiare



Series: Stargazing [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: :):), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, adrien cares a lot for marinette, and vice versa :), chat noir is sad, choo choo its marichat hours, damn marinette must be feeling at least A LIL betrayed, it's literally 3am rn, post! ladybug episode, they have a heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/Celestiare
Summary: Chat Noir decides to visit his everyday ladybug. What he didn't expect was to find her crying on her balcony.





	Stargazing

Marinette Dupain-Cheng has never lied out of contempt, stole out of envy, or cheated for an easy way out. 

She _has_ lied about trivial things to keep her identity safe, temporarily borrowed phones to avoid conflict, and has _never_ relied on an unfair advantage to win.

_However, Lila Rossi has managed to convince her favorite teacher, classmates, and principal that she was a liar, thief, and cheater. _

Marinette wants to sweep this under the rug and forgive her classmates and frankly just forget about everything. The rational side of Marinette tells her that it was a ploy to get her angry, do ugly things, and be another pawn in Lila's honestly very petty game. 

What Lila doesn't know that Marinette will never allow anyone to walk over, treat her any less than she knows she's worth. Marinette's learned the hard way of what that does to a person and vows to never let that happen again. Ever since she's worn the mask she knows how important it is to be confident to stand up for yourself- even when it feels like the world is against you. 

What Marinette doesn't know is that Chat is a few buildings away, bounding across rooftops to visit a girl who he regrets not saving earlier. Instead, Marinette is plucking at the roses that grow outside on her balcony, fighting the tears that burn behind her eyes. 

"Tikki," Marinette says, taking a vibrant red rose petal between her index and thumb, rubbing the petal till it's damaged and crumbling from her hand. Tikki is there, hiding in the flowers, her blue eyes wide with barely concealed sadness as she watches Marinette. "Why- why does anyone believe Lila? She has no credibility, says things that are completely _unbelievable_ and no one- not a single person- bothers to fact check any of it. She could lie about flying to the moon and everyone would ask her to sign their shirt." 

"It's like Lila said," Tikki says, although there is a heavy undertone at Lila's name, like a bitter poison on her tongue, "she only tells people what they want to hear. People want to know someone as incredible as Lila and are willing to believe it. Not to mention the humiliation afterward when they find out they fell for her lies." 

"But that's the thing!" Marinette says, sweeping away as she turns towards the wall, crossing her arms as though she could fight that terrible feeling that starts crawling in her throat. "They fell for _her_ lies- they didn't even try to listen to me." 

There's a silence between them. Marinette looks towards the sky because she remembers reading it somewhere that if you look up its impossible to cry. She concentrates on the moon, the stars, the sky and takes even breaths.

That doesn't stop the warm tears that flow down her cheeks, dappling onto her soft pajama tank top. 

"Marinette?" 

Marinette jolts at the soft telling of her name, especially in the silence of the supposedly lonely night. Marinette whirls around, her palms already swiping under her eyes in a futile attempt to hide what she was trying to avoid. 

Instead, Marinette laughs, pretending that this night was just like any other, with soft smiles and warm tea. 

"Hey, Chat," Marinette smiles, hiding the fact that she has to clear her throat before speaking- which does nothing to hide the wobble in her voice. 

When Marinette finally looks at him, her heart nearly pulls in her chest at the impossibly _sad_ look on his face. This nearly startles Marinette, because it's an indignant kind of sadness that's on _her_ behalf. She finds herself wanting to reach out and comfort him and tell him everything will be okay. 

"Hey, Princess," Chat says, his voice a little low and quiet and Marinette feels her chest squeeze. Marinette takes a deep breath before walking to her lawn chair and gingerly sitting down, her hands intertwining in her lap. She quickly glances beside him at the roses, which are thankfully clear of any red, magical creatures.

"Are you doing okay?" He asks and Marinette falters.

Marinette has to remind herself not to clench her hands into tightly wound fists, her fingers biting her into palm. Marinette tells herself to push down the betrayal and that it wasn't their fault for believing. Marinette briefly wonders if she should just say yes because that's what she wants to say. But it would feel like an insult to their budding relationship, so Marinette tells him the truth.

"Not really," And the admission hurts but Marinette says it anyways because she trusts him more than he even knows. 

Chat carefully steps down from his place on the railing. He looks as though he's trying to be delicate around her, which is silly to Marinette because she isn't made glass. She scoots down and pats on the empty space beside her, a gentle smile on her lips. Chat takes the invitation and sits down beside her, still looking a little hesitant. There's a moment of silence between them, and it's not born of awkwardness, but a moment of simply just being in the presence of the other. 

"I heard about what happened today,"

Marinette says nothing, only because she feels as an ugly feeling building up in her chest and it burns her throat. 

"Do you," Chat begins, and Marinette turns to look at him because she's sure the tears have dried. "Do you want to talk about it?" His vibrant green eyes soften imperceptibly as they connect, and Marinette wonders if the redness has even really faded from her eyes. But never once does she look away. If anyone was going to believe Marinette, it was going to be Chat Noir. 

So she simply nods. 

And he simply waits. 

"Today at school," Marinette says, her voice shifting to a more delicate note as she retells the story. "I- I was framed by a girl named Lila Rossi, who I'm sure you know." 

Chat's eyes darken, his eyebrows creasing and Marinette is glad she isn't the only one feeling traces of distaste towards the girl. "She told everyone I was a thief," She shifts in her seat, bringing her legs to her chest as she settles her chin to her knees. "that I stole a pendant necklace that I've never even really _seen_ before. Test answers too, even though Madame Bustier knows that I wouldn't-" Marinette abruptly stops as forces her eyes close to soothe the burning. "Lila even said that I _pushed_ her down the stairs. My parents were brought in too. My mom- she was so _upset_. And they almost expelled me from school in front of everyone." Marinette takes a deep breath, soothing herself before her emotions went too unchecked. It was a dangerous thing- sadness and bitterness- an emotion that Marinette simply couldn't afford. Not with the heavy weights that adorned her ears. 

"So this girl almost kicks you out of school," Chat says, her voice nearly tight with anger, but it's faint and Marinette knows he's doing it for her benefit. What she needs is someone to talk to- not rant to. "And everyone stood by and watched?" 

"Not everyone," Marinette quickly says, waving her hand. "There's this boy- Adrien Agreste. He tried to stand up for me, but luck wasn't obviously on our side. They ignored him too and didn't even give me any chance to explain myself or even question how Lila _knew_ where everything was before they decided that _I_ was the liar." Marinette says, her voice tinged with anger as she then curls her arms around her legs, clutching at the fabric of her cotton pajama bottoms. 

"Do you think he tried enough- to help you?" Chat asks, and this time Marinette actually raises an eyebrow at this. She gives him a sideways glance. Chat looks so stiff, his eyes worried as he then slouches, his head tilted forward in unwarranted guilt. 

"I believe he tried as much as he was allowed to. Besides, I wouldn't have wanted Adrien to have jeopardized himself for me." Marinette says in an attempt to reassure him. "Did you know that Adrien, before all of this, was homeschooled all his life?" 

"No," Marinette's surprised at how soft his voice gets as he says this. "No, I didn't." 

"Yeah, and this is the first time he's ever been in a public school. Which I can't decide is a good or bad thing," Marinette says, laughing a little towards the end. She looks towards the tiled patterns on the ground, her eyes tracing the lines till she's unaware that Chat's eyes are on her. "But it's the first time he's with kids his age. With friends, and- and I would never want him to risk all of that for me." 

"And what if he would want to?" 

Marinette starts, her eyes flicking up to his as she looks at him with a raised eyebrow. She's surprised at the conviction in his voice, the hard light in his eyes and Marinette turns back to the tiles, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't allow it. He deserves to have his friends at school, even if I can't be there with him." 

"And what about you?" Chat asks this time and Marinette doesn't know what to say. "Wouldn't you miss your friends?" 

Marinette wants to tell him yes, that she would miss everyone there, but she thinks of Lila and the people that turned against her. 

"Yes, I would. But Lila-" Marinette lowers her feet to the ground, kicking at the air as she then leans her back against the plastic, looking towards the sky. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met. She-" Marinette scrambles for the words as she thinks back to the times she's threaten her, and the complete lack of _empathy_ that coursed throughout that girl. Lila was much too young to be this deceitful, hurtful, and above all, cunning. "She hurts people. She hurts people and doesn't realize it or doesn't care. And that's the hardest person to fix, the kind of person that doesn't care." Marinette says, and thinks to Hawkmoth and the months that he's terrorized the city and knows a heart like that doesn't change overnight. "A person needs to _want_ to change. All Lila wants to do is get what she wants, no matter who she hurts. And me leaving won't change anything. She's only going to continue to lie and hurt more people." 

Marinette feels the chair shift beside her and feels the cool fabric of suit against the bare of her arm, and together they look towards the sky. Marinette could almost pretend they were simply stargazing.

"Has she hurt you before?" 

Marinette wants to let the question hang in the air because she'll have to answer it with a reply that she's not proud of. 

"Yes," Marinette says, pointedly looking away from Chat. "She's the only person who's managed to-" Marinette screws her eyes tight as a frustrated sound escapes her lips. "almost akumatize me _twice_." 

She feels him stiffen beside her.

"There were other times?" 

Marinette only nods, thinking to the time in the bathroom stall, where she wept and a small butterfly appeared. She was strong enough to not fall for it then, but not this time. She feels like she failed, not only herself, but her parents, Paris, and Chat. So she avoids the question and Chat doesn't press.

"Have _you_ ever been almost akumatized?" Marinette finds herself asking, the questions slipping past her lips before she has time to stop it. "When you were in your civilian form?" 

Marinette knows it's a risky question, that Ladybug would never ask about anything from their personal lives, but Marinette isn't wearing the mask and all she needs is a little comfort. 

There's silence from Chat, and for a moment Marinette is worried she overstepped her boundaries before he finally replies. 

"There were some moments, I felt like I could have been," He says quietly in a way that Marinette knows is only meant for her. "But I remember there are so many strong people in my life to help, and I don't have resort to Hawkmoth for help." 

"You know you can always talk to me, Chat," Marinette suddenly says, turning her head to look at Chat. His eyes met hers through the waves of untied hair splayed on the chair, obscuring her view. She thinks it's just the trick of the light when she sees a faint coloring on Chat's cheeks. He blinks before he turns away, a large grin on his face as he brings a hand to his face, swiping it down and keeping it there. 

"I can't believe you, Princess," Chat says, his voice muffled from his palm. Marinette automatically preens at this, her eyebrows narrowing. 

"What did I do?" Marinette asks, her eyes searching her face before he shakes his head. 

"Even though you literally had the worst day yesterday, you still always look out for everyone around you." Chat says, and his voice is so warm with affection Marinette feels it bleed through her skin and paint her face pink. 

"You're their every day, Ladybug, Marinette." Chat smiles as he then turns to look at her, his eyes so sincere and Marinette knows he means every word. "Do you know that?" 

Marinette finds herself unable to reply, her eyes shining. "In our own way, we all are Ladybug." 

"Are you quoting 'Into the Spiderverse?'" 

Marinette just snorts, relieved to find the tension slipping from her shoulders as she scoots herself closer to Chat, this time allowing the side of her head to lean against his arm. Marinette feels the signs of fatigue creep into her eyes, making them heavy as she then stifles a yawn. 

"Stay a little longer?" Marinette asks, blinking slowly as turns to look up at Chat. His green eyes are wide, and a little vulnerable that her chest squeezes before he nods and turns back to the sky. 

"For as long as you need," 

And together, they simply watch the stars. 

When Marinette wakes up the next day, she finds a blanket wrapped around her and a simple red rose laying on the empty space beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in an hour on four hours of sleep :) hope u enjoyed yall! i love you guys :)


End file.
